


Writer's Problems

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?, friendfic, hhnngg, oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really all she wanted was some peace and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writer's Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I can't believe I did this.

“.... What are you doing there?” Dave slammed her book shut, sitting up straight as a voice came from behind her. She turned slowly, trying not to shake as she craned her head to look at the person behind her. It was just as she feared.

“Woah, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” Jeff held up his hands innocently, shrugging as he leaned against the tree. How much had he seen? How long had he been there? She had to desperately stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.

“I… uh… You didn’t scare me! I was just… doing something.” She stood, clutching her notebook tightly as she dusted off her skirt. This was awful. 

“Something, huh?” He teased her with a grin, moving to walk near her as she began the trek back to the dorms. She ignored him, looking down as she stepped. Why did he always bother her? Couldn’t she have some time to herself? Wasn’t her mind not leaving her alone enough?

“Aw, come on Dave. I’m sorry.” He seemed to realize why she was silent, his apologetic tone making her feel bad for ignoring him. It wasn’t his fault he never left her thoughts. Well, it was, but not his fault directly. She shook her head slightly, trying to look up at him without breaking her neck. His foot of height over her made it difficult.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just…. Not in the best mood right now.” Understatement of the century. Dave definitely hadn’t been having the best week ever, and today it had all come crashing down on her. She just needed some time to relax, but her intruding thoughts had made it difficult. Writing had helped, but… She didn’t need Jeff to know what she had been writing about. She didn’t need _anyone_ to know what she had been writing about.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that….” He seemed downtrodden and she quickly tried to amend her statement.

“No, no, no, it’s nothing to worry about! How are you?” She hated seeing him sad. She didn’t need him to worry about her, especially for something as small and stupid as this. Jeff stopped, glancing at her worriedly and she smiled nervously.

“... Why do you always do that?” She froze.

“Do what?” Dave tapped her foot, nerves getting the better of her.

“Change the topic when someone makes it about you, or when you start talking about your feelings. Why don’t you talk about yourself?” He seemed genuinely confused and her head spun, trying to find some kind of explanation. There wasn’t really anything that could appease him...

“My feelings aren’t all that… important, I guess? I don’t see the point in telling everyone when it really doesn’t matter anyway. They’re stupid.” Dave spoke truthfully, watching the ground anxiously as she spoke. She had never had to explain it before, so she could only hope the way she felt was clear. There was a pause, and she glanced up at Jeff quickly.

“Dave… your feelings matter. Even if they don’t seem important or relevant to you, they are to me.” He spoke with absolute confidence. She couldn’t move, couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. This was the exact opposite of what she expected. Dave opened her mouth before closing it again, thinking quickly. 

“I… uh… I have to go.” She spun on her heel, racing the rest of the way to the dorm. She didn’t have enough willpower to face this right now. She didn’t even turn to look when he called her name, didn’t stop running until she was safely inside her room, head pounding, heart beating rapidly as she slid down against the door.

She didn’t even notice she had dropped her notebook.

* * *

Jeff didn’t see Dave again for almost a week before he started getting worried. They didn’t see each other much in general, different grades, schedules, and other time constraints limited their contact. Usually, however, he’d have seen her once or twice at lunch or after a soccer practice. A week without any contact or seeing Dave at all? That was worrying. 

So Jeff found himself standing outside of Dave’s door, shifting anxiously from foot to foot as he knocked. He looked down once again at the notebook in his hands, smiling slightly before glancing up as the door cracked open. Whomever it was let out a small squeak, shutting the door again. Jeff stood confused, watching as the door slowly opened all the way.

“Dave? Are you okay?” She gave him a quick nod, taking stock of the notebook in his hands.

“Yep. Great. What are you doing here?” She spoke in sharp sentences, giving him a tight-lipped smile. He quirked an eyebrow at her odd behavior but never stopped grinning, shrugging as he held out the worn book in his hands.

“You dropped this. You’re, um… you’re a pretty good writer.” He chuckled, blush dusting his cheeks as she looked down at the notebook. Dave went pale, taking the notebook with trembling fingers as she realized what his sentence entailed.

“You… uh… you r-read it?” She couldn’t stop the tremor in her voice as her face steadily climbed in heat, ending in a bright red. He nodded slowly, running a hand through his hair tensely. 

“Yeah! You, uh….”

“Oh.” Dave refused to look at Jeff, watching her shaking hands instead. She had written down everything in this, every stupid feeling she’d had, every odd thought that had crept into her head in the form of a narrative. About her. And Jeff. 

She turned slowly, walking dazedly back to her desk as Jeff awkwardly shuffled in behind her. He closed the door, a gentle click echoing in the silence. She opened the notebook blankly, just watching the letters as she flipped through the pages. 

“You should really write more of it. It really is very good,” he spoke as he came to stand next to her, laughing. She didn’t understand. Couldn’t understand. Wasn’t he freaked out? Weirded out by the strange girl who writes out her feelings like a story, winding and twisting emotions into words? 

“I’m sorry.” She didn’t know what else to say. She had almost certainly overstepped bounds, writing him into a book like a character from a show, making up thoughts and words and images in her head. The notebook had been a mistake, and now it was undoubtedly coming back to bite her.

“Dave? ...That stuff you said, in your writing… is it true?” 

“...yes.” She blinked harshly, squeezing her eyes shut, afraid to look. She had never wanted him to find out like this, but there was nothing she could do now other than wait for the inevitable fall, the undeniable revoking of friendship that was about to come.

“That’s a relief.” 

Wait.

What?

She blinked, turning to look up at Jeff. What did he mean? Didn’t he hate her? Dave went still, confusion taking over her thoughts.

“If that stuff was a lie, I wouldn’t be able to do this…” Jeff leaned slowly, placing a hand gently under Dave’s chin before their lips connected. Dave’s eyes widened, staring shocked before she thought to close them, moving her shaking hands to her lap as she slowly returned the kiss. When Jeff pulled away Dave found it difficult to open her eyes, instead gasping against his shirt as he chuckled lightly, pulling her into a hug. 

“So… do you think you could write more?” Jeff ran a hand through Dave’s hair soothingly and she sighed, smiling gently up at him. This was definitely not where she had expected any of this to go, but….

“Maybe.”

She was willing to try this route.

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> That's my SI who is apparently with Jeff for some reason?  
> I can't believe I wrote this.  
> <3


End file.
